Sweet Dreams Teaser
by Coolstar422
Summary: In the world of Fiore there lived a girl. One that would change how we saw the universe and change magic into something bigger. She kept secrets, even from herself. Her past was dangerous, and there's a catch of course. Her past was hidden from all eyes, including hers. Join Alyssa Navili as she starts her adventures in Fairy Tail to uncover her lost past she didn't know existed.
1. Teaser

_**I had to upload this twice because it had weird coding and words all mixed in here, so Lets try this again. I won't bore you with the details, everything's in the outro. I obviously don't own Fairy Tail, and I own my OCs.**_

 **Once, there was a tale**

She glares at the man, before her magic surrounds her in a silver glow. Her silver hair, and black tips, whipping and around. "You shouldn't have said that."

The man smirks. "And what are you doing to do about it?"

She lowers herself slightly, getting into a fighting position. "I'm going to make you pay." She smirks and runs towards the man.

 **About a girl, long ago**

Gray laughs. "Come on Natsu, she's just a girl, what could she possibly do?"

Her eyes flash red before she was pinning Gray to the ground. "Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't kick your butt." She smirks playfully. She gets up. "Oh and put some clothes on."

Natsu laughs, instantly starting a fight with Gray.

 **She always watched out for her guild**

"Everyone it's coming, get behind me!" She yells. Everyone moves quickly and she puts her hands up. Her lavender eyes, shinning with determination, and rage.

A silver wall out magic forms in from of her and the magic makes contact. Her feet slide back from the force.

 **But what if the threat to her guild**

They watched the trees, trying to see something they couldn't. In the distance an angry roar came, making all the birds scatter in fear.

Natsu looked to the direction of the sound and sweatdropped. "No, they're gone."

"Natsu..." She whispers and looks at the ring on her hand.

 **Was her?**

The black and silver dragon peered at them with red and lavender eyes. The creature still growling at them as they looked at it in shock.

"Alyssa?"

 **What if**

Alyssa looks in the distance at a couple mountains, with a boy standing next to her.

"What... what is that?" The boy asks, fear and pain in his eyes.

"Them, it's their magic energy level." Alyssa says simply, not flinching.

"How is it so high?!"

 **Before she came to Fairy Tail**

The tall figure struck her across the face. "Listen! You belong to us now!"

Alyssa doesn't move her intimidating glare off the woman. "Go to hell."

 **She wasn't the good guy**

'Alyssa stop this, you know what's happening!' A voice yells in her head. She rolls her eyes and looks at the small child next to her. In a split second the child's lifeless body in on the ground. She smiles. 'Yeah, I do know, and I don't care.'

 **So what happened**

Alyssa opens her eyes, noticing the dense forest around her. "Where... am I?" She stands up, swaying slightly.

 **To Alyssa Navili before Fairy Tail?**

Alyssa laughs. Her silvery hair, and tip tips swaying behind her. "Isleen your so awesome!"

The silver dragon laughs, her smooth voice comforting the child. "Oh young Alyssa, your father is better than I am."

"But Vritra won't teach me anything." The small child pouts, crossing her arms.

"You must be patient, us dragons are very busy." Isleen chuckles.

 **And what will happen now?**

Alyssa looks at the strange language with fear. "Guys, I just found something... something... big."

 **Find out, in Sweet Dreams**

Her eyes turn from her normal lavender to a crimson red color. She smirks maliciously at the figure. "Time to go to sleep now. Have a nice dream."

He slowly falls to the floor, losing consciousness. "Who are you?"

She chuckles. "You're worst nightmare."

 _ **So guys, that was my new fanfiction Sweet Dreams, well a teaser trailer for it anyways. If you have, or haven't read my Elemental Slayer story. This is nothing like it. I will not be thinking about pairing Alyssa with anyone until like chapter twenty or something. Then I'll have like a vote thing for you guys to vote. Also, I have NEVER going to discontinue this story like Elemental Slayer, I know I've let some people down, but I feel a connection with this story.**_

 _ **Sweet Dreams will follow the main storyline, of the anime (sorry Manga lovers), also adding my own arcs in and various one shot arcs. If you, when you get a feel for Alyssa, wouldn't me to add a arc, or have an idea. I will gladly accept them. I will also give you credit.**_

 _ **This will probably (no promises) not be a update every day, or other day thing. I write as I go along, being ahead of the story as a update it, so that when I do get writers block, I can still give you guys chapters. I'll probably update every week. Seeing as I get at least two chapter done each weekend and maybe one, or half of a chapter on the weekdays.**_

 _ **So I think that's it for my announcements. Sorry for making you, or not making you, read this.**_

 _ **Please review to let me know if you're interested, it would really help me get to making more chapters, or even know if I should start this. No point in starting a fanfic no one's wants to read.**_

 _ **Well that is actually it. Hope you have a nice day. Kat out!**_


	2. Update

Heyo peeps! My story has been moved to Ao3 (Archive of our own) So if you'd still like to read it, it's posted there under the same title and account name.


End file.
